As electronic devices are made increasingly smaller, internal components with the devices have increasingly less space in their respective device housings. Consequently, printed circuit board space is put at an increasingly high premium. In certain situations, there may not be space to install a solder pad having enough surface area to robustly couple with a grounding spring. Unfortunately, this can prevent device makers from including certain functionality or in some cases can be a constraint preventing smaller form factor device housings.
Therefore, what is desired is a reliable way to attach a ground spring to a printed circuit board having a constrained amount of space available.